


On Pizza

by TheLadyFiction



Category: TAG2015, Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Other, pineapple, pineapple on pizza, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyFiction/pseuds/TheLadyFiction
Summary: Gordon's messed up...[Just a quick drabble I wrote for Lexibirds while we were discussing how disgusting pineapple on pizza is. That's right, FIGHT ME].





	On Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I wrote for Lexibirds while we were discussing how disgusting pineapple on pizza is. That's right, FIGHT ME.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Scott asked with a shudder, eyeing the box in front of him with disgust. "You had _one_ job, Gordon, how the hell could mess it up this badly?" 

 

"Come on, man, it's not that bad," the blonde replied, trying to hide his grin, "I mean, you were saying we needed to eat more fruit, right?" 

 

"Yeah, but not like this... never like this..." 

 

Footsteps from the stairwell announced the arrival of Gordon and Alan, the two men looking equally as excited as each other. 

 

"Foods here!" Alan whooped, full of glee. 

 

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, lil bro," Scott shook his head solemnly. 

 

Alan's face fell. 

 

"What? Why not?" 

 

"What's Gordon done now?" Virgil asked, crossing his arms across his chest and looking sternly at his co-pilot. 

 

"Nothing!" Gordon protested, "I made a _teensy weensy_ mistake on the order." 

 

"Mistake?" Scott shouted, voice cracking with the emotion of it all, "getting extra cheese would be a mistake, this is an abomination!" 

 

"I keep telling you, it's not that bad!" 

 

"It _is_ that bad, Gordon, it's just... the worst!" 

 

Alan crept up to the box, lifting the lid with trepidation. 

 

Whatever he'd done, the pizza would still be okay, right? 

 

The sight of the slender chunks of yellow fruit on the pizza made his heart sink. 

 

"Pineapple?" he screeched, pulling back with the same disgusted look on his face that Scott had worn, "Really, Gordon? Ugh, great, I was really looking forward to pizza tonight as well, good one." 

 

"You're moaning about pineapple?" Virgil asked, dropping his arms to his side with a grin on his face. "What's wrong with pineapple?" 

 

"When it's on pizza?" Scott asked, voice louder than usual, face flushed. "EVERYTHING, VIRGIL! It's a damn _fruit_! It has no place on such a delicious creation!" 

 

There were genuine tears in his eyes as he looked over the mass of boxes in front of him, all containing pizzas with pineapple on them.

 

 

"How could you do this to me? To them?" he shouted at Gordon who cowered a little as his eldest brother gestured to all the boxes. "They didn't deserve this!" 

 

"Come on, Scott. We can go get our own pizza," Alan said, tone sad as he headed towards the stairs. 

 

"I will _never_ forgive you for this," Scott hissed at Gordon, who looked to Virgil.

 

His face was crestfallen, broken. 

 

"I really am sorry!" he shouted to Scott as his eldest and youngest brothers slunk away up the stairs, grumbling to each other. 

 

"What babies," Virgil huffed, taking a slice of Hawaiian pizza and taking a bite, relishing the sharp taste of the fruit on his tongue. "It's amazing!" 

 

"I know, right?" Gordon smiled at him, taking his own slice. "At least you get me, V." 

 

"Hey guys, what's up?" a voice from behind them called across the room; John coming up from the hangar. 

 

"Oh, hey John!" Gordon smiled, waving his pizza at his brother, "come grab a slice."

 

"Don't mind if I do," John grinned. 

 

Since he'd heard they were ordering pizza, he'd been looking forward to this all day. 

 

He nodded to Virgil as he passed, going straight to the open box and lifting the lid, freezing at the sight of the pizza. 

 

"This... this has pineapple on it," he remarked, his face going pale. 

 

"Uh, yeah," Gordon chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "They kind of, uh, all do. I made a bit of a mistake when I was ordering." 

 

"Oh," John said, his face contorting a little. 

 

His stomach began to turn as he surveyed all of the boxes in front of him. 

 

_So... much... pineapple..._

 

He felt sick, genuinely sick. 

 

"You okay, John?" Virgil asked behind him, taking a step closer. 

 

John turned to him to speak, but seeing the pineapple covered atrocity in his brother's hand only made it worse. 

 

He needed to get out, he couldn't take it any more, just _knowing_ it was in the same room as him. 

 

"I've... I've got to go," he murmured, turning heel and beginning to sprint from the room. "I think I left the... solar panel on." 

 

Gordon watched him go with a look of disbelief, turning to Virgil who just shrugged. 

 

"Hey, some people just can't enjoy the finer things," he grinned, taking another bite of the pineapple covered pizza. 

 

Fin

 

**Author's Note:**

> PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA IS THE WORST


End file.
